


Please Don't [Stop]

by LoverOfAllArts24601



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Bottom Sean, Bruises, Dom Mark, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Lube, Not actual rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sub Jack, Top Mark, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllArts24601/pseuds/LoverOfAllArts24601
Summary: Mark and Jack kind of have a friends with benefits type relationship going on right now but it's never gone further than some oral. They have talked about going further though, they even have  safe word already. Jack may have let it slip a few weeks ago that he's always loved rape fantasies but has never actually done it and Mark's about to help him with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I need to mention that no one is actually raped in this but I make it seem like it at first. I doesn't really get explained until the end. Also I'm nor trying to make fun of or make light of rape. It is an absolutely heinous crime that I personally think is on the same level as murder. With that being said I love rape fantasies and not because I want to be raped, obviously, rape fantasies are about power. For tops it's about being able to hold someone down and bruise them and make them feel owned, its an empowering thing. Then for bottoms it's about being taken over and man handled and letting someone do whatever they want to you and you "can't stop it". Now Safe words exist but it's the whole mind set of, if you don't say that one word the person on top of you won't stop.

Mark had just got done recording videos for the day so he walked into his room planning to surprise Jack. Jack was his best friend and he was staying at Marks place for a bit to take a break from his normal life. They had the perfect relationship, they were best friends but they also kind of friends with benefits. The two had never gone all the way but they definitely got close the last time they were together when they found out just how dominant Mark really is. 

        Jack had nothing to do and he hated sleeping on couches so he snuck into Mark's room to take a nap. Honestly he didn't need to be sneaky about it, he could've just told Mark he was gonna crash in the half Korean man's bed but he didn't want to interrupt him. He had only taken a small nap as he was extremely restless for some reason. So he kind of just ended up on his stomach, in his friends bed, playing on his phone. Jack didn't even notice his friend had come into the room until he felt him on top of him. 

        "Fuckin hell Mark!" he screamed laughing and trying to turn around but Mark had a leg on either side of his waist. He pinned his hands by his head causing the Irishman to choke on his laughter. 

       "M-Mark. . .  .what the hell?" Jack stuttered out trying to wiggle out of his friends grasp.

      "Shuuuuuu, don't move so much and this will be so much easier." Mark hushed close to his friends ear. Jack had no idea what was happening, he'd never done something like this before. 

      "Mark seriously what the fu-AH!" he tried to question his friend again but was cut off by a moan when a hand came around to the front of his jeans and started palming him. "Fuck, what the hell are ya doin!" Jack tried to do u do mad but he couldn't help the moans that slipped out. 

      "Something I've waited way too long to do." Mark started kissing and biting at his neck while grinding against his butt. Jack again tried to get Mark off of him but the bigger man was too strong. After a few minutes of struggling and failing Jack just lay there, out of breath and hoping Mark would just get off then leave. God was he wrong, Jacks friend started to undo the green haired mans belt. That's when he panicked.

       "Sonavubitch stop!" Jack tried telling because struggling obviously didn't work. His hands and legs were pinned to the bed. But he was just met with hushed whispers in his ear telling him go calm down and it'll be ok. His jeans and boxers were yanked down past his knees when he felt Mark sit up. He heard a belt being fumbled with then a zipper and  the sound of denim rubbing together as Mark got his jeans most the way off. Jacks nervous shot though the roof as he tried one more time to twist out of his friends hold but as soon as he went to turn he was being pulled up so his back was laying against Mark's chest. The Irishmans pants were pulled the rest of the way off and fell in a crumpled pile on the ground and he was pushed forward again so he'd fall face first back on the mattress. 

      "Mark please don't, plea-" the words caught in his mouth as he felt a cold wet digit at his entrance. He reflectively pulled away but the half Korean man was having none of that, he immediately grabbed Jack's hips forcing him back and pressing a finger even harder against his friends hole. So close to entering him but not yet doing it. Jacks heart was beating like a hummingbird bird as he laid still to see what would happen next. 

        "You got pretty quiet on me Jacky, talk to me, tell me what you want." Mark purred in his ear biting at his neck.

       "Fuck!" Jack tried to jerk his head away from his friends lips but Mark stayed on him. "I want ya ta get the fuck off of me!" he put as much venom as he could behind his words but that's exactly what Mark wanted.

      "You know, you've been so mean to me,  maybe I shouldn't even prep you. . . ." Jack thought back to when they first took their "relationship" further. Mark had gingered him and he remembered how much that hurt, and that was Mark bring gentle. The Irishman didn't even want to thing about what a dick would feel like.  . . . .it'd hurt like hell. 

     "Come on baby talk to me, I'm getting impatient." Mark had taken his hand from between his friends cheeks and started spreading his legs. He pushed at the smaller man's hole with the head of his cock, this caused Jack to jump to life.

     "Wait no please I'm sorry please use yer fingers on me first!" a few tears escaped Jack as he was forced to ask for something he didn't consent to.

       "That's a good boy." Mark started kissing harder as his neck trying to mark his friend as much as he could. He didn't give warning before shoving a finger in the Irishman and pumping it in and out. Adding two more way before his friend was ready for them. 

      "AH FUCK!" Jack buried his face into the bed biting the sheets as delicious pain shot through his lower back. He moaned and cussed as a few tears dampened a spot in Mark's bed. He pulled his fingers out and lined up with Jack's opening, he pushed a big barley getting the tip in. 

      "Wait Mark please I'm not ready, just use your fingers a bit longer." Jack said turning so his cheek was on the bed and he could kind of see his friend on top of him. Mark just pushed their lips together as he forced himself half way into the smaller man. Jack screamed but it was swallowed by Mark as he bit at his friends lower lip. He pushed slowly until his dick was completely embedded in his best friend. He slowly broke away from the kiss a string of saliva connected them as they looked into each others eyes for the first time that night, panting.

        "Mark. . . . . . . " Jack squeaked out, voice already wrecked.

        "You'll be ok, I'll try to be quick." Mark kissed his forehead then pulled Jacks shirt off so he could start laying kisses all over his shoulder blades. Jack let out a whine as the bigger man started to pull out and thrust back in and hid his face in the mattress again. Mark reached down, grabbing his hips and pounding into him, hard, with no warning. The Irishman stayed relatively quiet though, no more loud protest, just small whimpers and muffled "No"s here and there. The whole time Mark bucked into him with all his strength going between kissing up and down Jack's back then mouthing at his neck.

       He knew he'd found Jacks prostate when he gave a particularly hard thrust that caused his friend to yell. Mark couldn't hell but smile and pick up his pace, slightly lifting Jack's hips up. 

       "Come on, talked to me Jack you've been too quiet. Do you like this, huh, did you like me pounding into you and you just have to take it?"

       "Fuck, n-no."

       "Aww you sure? Your moans say different." he was getting close, he could tell Jack was too from the way he instinctively tightened around his cock. Mark went as hard as he could pounding into his friend and biting at his shoulder.

      "AHH wait Mark slow down don-AH!"

      "That's it Jack take it. God you feel so good!" a few more pumps and his friend was cumming all over the blankets under them. Mark was still pounding into his friend until Jack started wincing and tightening from the pain of being over stimulated. That finally set Mark off pushing all the way in and releasing, he rocked slowly as he finished riding out his orgasm. He then stilled in his friend completely laying on top of him, they both lay there catching their breath. Mark slid his hands over top of Jack's winding their fingers together and pressing feather light kisses to his back. 

      "Fuck" Jack was the first to speak. 

       "Yea." Mark pulled out slowly getting off his friend and taking his clothes off so be was completely naked then sitting with his back against the head board. Jack, also slowly, sat up and climbed into Mark's lap straddling him.

     "Yer absolutely amazin ya know that?"

      "Yea I am pretty awesome." the half Korean man responded rubbing Jacks sides to which the Irishman shivered. He lay his head on Mark's chest pressing as close to him as possible.

       "I still can't believe ya remembered that."

        "Remembered what?"

       "That little fantasy I told ya about." 

       How could I possibly have forgotten?" Jack leaned up to look at him and they just smiled at each other before Jack went in for a kiss wrapping his hand in Mark's hair. 

       "So, Jack, Sean, would you maybe not want this to be such a rare thing?"

      "What are ya talkin bout?"

       "Would you want to be official? Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Jack's face lit up as he pulled Mark into a bruising kiss. 

       "Yes, fuck yes if course!" they made out passionately for a few minutes before Mark started to pull away. 

         "I'm proud of you by the way."

          "Fer what?"

         "You didn't use the safe word. I mean, obviously if you would've I wouldn't have been mad, I'd just be terrified I hurt you but i expected you to use it. I thought it was going to be too much for your first time. I'm proud." Mark was blushing like no other.

         "Well yer bout ta me even more proud of me then." Jack responded close to his ear and lightly pushing his hips into his friend. 

         "Really, how?" Jack didn't respond, he just lifted his hips and sat back taking Marks dick back into himself. They both moaned as they wanted for Jack to get adjusted.

        "Because it's also my first time going fer a round two even though I'm pretty sure ya bruised my arse." that both laughed but it quickly turned to moans as Jack started bouncing on Marks cock. 

       

       


End file.
